1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothes hanger configured for hanging, display, storage, and/or transport of clothing which reduces creasing. More specifically, embodiments relate to an expandable hanger that expands or widens to help prevent creasing in clothing.
2. Background of the Related Art
Conventional clothes hangers are typically formed of a wire, wood, or plastic piece and include a hook portion with two opposing arms that are used for hanging the clothes. Conventional hangers of this nature support only the top portion of the draped apparel while allowing the remaining portion of the apparel to hang freely. As a result of the lower portion being unsupported, the lower portion of the draped apparel is prone to becoming folded, creased, wrinkled, crumpled, or otherwise disordered, particularly during transport or when placed in close proximity to similarly-supported apparel on other hangers. This can occur in a number of situations, including when the hangers and their associated apparel are hung in closets; when the hangers and their associated apparel are hung on display in stores; or when the hangers and their associated apparel are hung, stored, or transported by dry cleaning businesses or their customers.